Sonic and Cinos
by coolhead606
Summary: sonic meets his long lost brother
1. A SHORT CHAPTER OF SONIC

Hello! My name is Sonic. I have a lot of stories for you but I will only tell you one for now, its called **WHEN I MET CINOS THE HEDGEHOG**. The story begins when i was born. Did you know I have a twin well i did not know in till a few months ago so my brother was put up for adoption but i was not and he was two weeks old when he got adopted so i grew up with out a brother i was lonely.


	2. ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER SORRY

So I was lonely and had no friends and months went on and on and on and on and on but then out of the blue I was hired for a job it was being a hero in a video game called "**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG**" but was still lonely so Sega made a game called "**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG 2**" I finally had a friend named that went by Tails and we were best friends then we were in a show called "**THE ADVENTURES OF SONIC THE HEDGEHOG**" and we fought against a evil man named "Doctor Robotnic" and he had evil yet dumb robots called "The Dumb Bots"


	3. This is getting stupid

RING RING RING! Wait i got a call. "Hello! yes this is sonic. no i will not buy the candy bars! I DON'T CARE IF THEY MAKE YOU RUN SLOW! I AM SONIC THE $#%&ING HEDGEHOG I AM ABOUT BEING FAST ITS IN MY $#%&ING NAME! NO I AM NOT GOING TO RECONSIDER" (HANGS UP!) as i was saying, we fought against a evil man named "Doctor Robotnic" and he had evil yet dumb robots called "The Dumb Bots" it was me and tails BAFF's (Best Animal Friends Forever) then i was in a another show called "**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG**" I don't remember much but i know the show had evil "**DOCTOR ROBOTNIC**" AND AS I SAID I DON'T REMEMBER MUCH! And i was also in a game called "**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG 3**"


	4. Sonic underground

So after i was in the show "**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG**" I was in a show after that called **"SONIC UNDERGROUND" **were my mother remarried and had two kids Sonia and Manic and we promised to protect our planet and we also were in a band a- (**RING RING RING!**) "Hello! Yes this is Sonic. **NO I WILL NOT TELL YOU MY E-MAIL PASSWORD! I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE JUST TRYING TO DO A SURVEY ON IF PEOPLE WILL GIVE YOU THEIR E-MAIL PASSWORD! GOOD BYE!**" (SLAMS PHONE) as i was saying we were in a band


	5. Sonic X

So after "**SONIC UNDERGROUND**" i was in a show called "**SONIC X**" Were me and tails was on an adventure with other life forms that i think now had rabies especially the one with over sized knuckles that wore pink gloves that says "**I AM GAY**" on them and a pink hedgehog that loved me but i hated her and then there was a rabbit that cried when you broke her tea set or cussed or used her tea cups to pee in or use the plates for the cups to eat chilli dog off of then there was a hooker bat who only did it with you if you gave her a gem and then a Mr. evil emo the hedgehog or just shadow then Doctor Eggman who said he was as evil as Doctor Robotnic but he was not


	6. ME AND CINOS

So a few years later when my mother was dying she told me i had a brother named "**CINOS**" and i said "**WTF! THAT'S MY NAME SPELLED BACKWARDS!**" then my mom said "**NO YOUR NAME IS HIS NAME SPELLED BACKWARDS**" then i screamed so loud that my mother died because a brick fell on her then i got on a computer and google searched cinos the hedgehog and then i clicked on some thing and it told me that he lived in Florida at Hudson bay that means i have to drive my stupid sonic drift car (**AND THAT'S WHY SONIC DRIFT SUCKS**) so i drove to Florida and i went to his address and i saw him he looked like me but his stomach was blue and skin was yellow and he said "**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU**" then i said "**I AM YOUR BROTHER**" then he said "**THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE I DON'T HAVE A BROTHER SO SAID MY DAD**" then i said "**WELL YOU WERE ADOPTED I GOT PROOF FROM OUR MOTHER ITS HER WILL**" So i put the tape in "**SONIC,CINOS,MANIC,SONIA IF YOU ARE WATCHING THIS I AM DEAD OR YOU WENT IN MY STUFF SO ALL OF MY STUFF IS SPLIT THE 4 OF YOU NOW DON'T KILL YOUR SELF OVER THE STUFF AND THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU WILL HEAR ME SAY GOOD BYE**" "**IS THAT ENOUGH PROOF**" Then Cinos said "**OK**"  
**  
THE END**

* * *

**(RING RING RING RING)** WHY IS MY PHONE RINGING (PICK'S UP PHONE) HELLO, HEY SONIA. WHAT? CINOS IS DEAD HOW? WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO ONE KNOWS?! HE DIED IN HIS BED? ARE YOU SURE HE IS DEAD? THE AMBULANCE PEOPLE TOLD YOU!

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE SEQUEL!


End file.
